


Tell Me How To Get Inside You

by bubblegumboi (Hawkbringer)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Fisting up to the elbow, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Canon - Manga, Ciel has an extremely dirty mind, Demon Powers, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Dom Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, Master/Servant, NOT vore, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Sebastian Michaelis, leaving notes, mentions of the Phantomhive Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/bubblegumboi
Summary: Ciel leaves a note for Sebastian, somewhere he will find it, perhaps among the silver to be polished. Responding in kind, Sebastian answers him in a note folded beneath his tea-cup. That night, they attempt to fulfill Ciel's stated wish of getting as close to being inside of Sebastian as they can... (Not vore, manga-canon)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 119





	Tell Me How To Get Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this fic, that I did not like. But the idea was good, so I turned it over in my head and created the following...
> 
> Look, if we were to take the idea seriously - Ciel leaves a note somewhere Sebastian will see, say, in the parlor where he knows he's going to be cleaning the silver, and Ciel himself will be in his study, furiously working on reports or Latin poems or something to keep himself from thinking about what Sebastian is doing with the note at that exact second. It would be interesting to not tell the readers what was in that note, and I've already come up with the idea that Sebastian responds by slipping a note of his own between Ciel's teacup and saucer, very sharply folded so it lays flat, so Ciel only notices it's there when his cup doesn't clack against the saucer. And Sebastian would be watching Ciel very, very closely to see how or if his face changes. 
> 
> The color would drain out of Ciel's face but his expression wouldn't change. Perhaps a nonchalant, very small, curious tilt of the head and a few blinks. And he'd take it, unfold it and read it and Sebastian would /hear/ his heartbeat speed up. But Ciel would utterly freeze. Not seize up, not tense, just stop for a moment, preventing any tells. 
> 
> Then he'd hum noncommittally at its contents and flick it aside.

It lays innocuously on the desk as Ciel sips his tea, displaying a sliver of Sebastian's elegant handwriting that reads only, "...y lord, why did you specify 'after..." Any more is hidden by the folds. 

Ciel glances pointedly but boredly at the sweets and says that he would like a few raspberry tarts instead. The ones on the tray will not go to waste, he is sure - the servants always enjoy his master's unfinished food, though any sicknesses he might have are almost immediately taken up by Mey-Rin and Bardroy when he does this. Sebastian has since taken to cutting off those two from Ciel's castoffs when the young master is sick. Finny has never taken ill, but, considering the state in which they found him, it is possible he is incapable of ailing. 

As Ciel dismisses his butler for a new, and relatively time-consuming, dessert, he keeps both hands upon the teacup atop its saucer. Sebastian does not ask if he should take it with him, and simply responds with a scraping bow and wheels the cart away. 

Sebastian walks it down the hall, and, rather more in the mood to spy on his master than to remake finnicky desserts for him, he flicks a finger over the lemon tarts and they become, instantly, with no frills, raspberry tarts. Ciel will not know the difference, and no one has seen. 

Leaving the cart where it is, Sebastian stalks silently back to the door of the drawing room, able to hear through its heavy wood only the sound of a pen scratching briefly before clacking against the desk. Then the sound of his master's tiny nails sharpening the folds of a piece of paper, then the muted thump of the teacup settling into its saucer with something in between. 

Sebastian smiles, and walks away as he listens to the pen being picked up and scratching away again in a faster rhythm, surmising the master is attempting to distract himself with further paperwork, which would work quite well until he caught up completely. /Perhaps I should assign him 100 Latin poems to recopy. He might welcome the busy-work,/ Sebastian mused, glancing down the hall at a wall-clock and estimating how much longer Ciel would expect him to be gone. 

When he returns with the cart and the now-raspberry tarts, Ciel is as cool as ever, handing back the teacup without glancing once at the folded sheet of paper beneath it and delicately cutting into the raspberry tarts with gusto. 

Once dismissed, Sebastian returns the dishes and tea-set to their proper places and slips the note unobtrusively into his pocket, which he foregoes reading until the master's dinner has been consumed and cleared away as well. 

There is very little time, as he closes the door to his own room for privacy, until the master had conditionally ordered him to arrive in Ciel's bedroom. It is 5 minutes till 8. 

It is the same piece of paper he wrote his reply-note on, which he correctly assumed Ciel had voraciously read and responded to the moment he'd sent Sebastian out of the room for something as frivolous as a different kind of pastry. As he unfolds it, he sees only his reply. On the backside, he finds Ciel's response. 

"I will admit to a certain level of anticipatory thrill. That fact is another you are forbidden to remember if you do not meet the previously stated criteria." 

Ah, yes, the order to forget. One could be forgiven for wondering why Ciel did not simply order to him to /feel/, if he was so bloody worried about what was going on, truly, in Sebastian's mind. Of course, it was impossible for a demon, for any being with a certain level of conscious thought, to purposefully forget anything, /especially/ something they have been /ordered/ to forget. 

But Sebastian is a consummate actor, if nothing else, and he can play the part well enough to assauge Ciel's worries on that front. Whether the boy retains doubts that Sebastian has truly /forgotten/ is irrelevant. If Sebastian never gives him any hint that he might indeed, Ciel's mind will be at peace. In his dreams, he might experience something not so peaceful, but Sebastian cannot control what he cannot see. And he cannot see Ciel Phantomhive's dreams. Depending on whom is asked, this is either a blessing or a curse.

As the minute hand on the clock on Ciel's bedroom wall ticks past the 12, Sebastian enters. Ciel, sitting impatiently on the edge of the bed, raises his hands towards him and Sebastian slides his arms around his young master for a heartfelt embrace. 

"This isn't happening. None of it. By tomorrow, it won't have happened," he informs Sebastian despite his face being muffled by the butler's lapel. His arms tighten momentarily, as do his brows. "I know you can't reverse the past, Sebastian, but just...act like it didn't happen, won't you?" 

"If that is what my lord desires," Sebastian offers in a low voice, arms tightening around Ciel's torso and dropping a chaste kiss against his neck. Ciel's arms shudder and his fingers dig in tighter. 

His entire face is tight as he pulls away purposefully, flicking odd-colored eyes to his butler. "Clothes off. Now. Both of us." 

Sebastian obeys. 

Ciel yelps. 

"Ack! Where are they?!" He clasps his hands around his knees, drawing them up to his chest to ward off the chill of the room. He and his butler have both been suddenly, completely, instantaneously, disrobed, and he really hadn't been expecting that. 

"In their proper places, my young lord. Mine are in my dresser. Yours are in the armoire," he placates, tilting his head in the direction of the young master's clothes armoire, whose doors were not open. 

"Bring them back this instant!" Ciel snaps, then lets his shoulders relax. "Put them... folded on that table, or something." Sebastian complies with a snap, glancing to the table Ciel had pointed out. The boy is mollified by the sight and relaxes his grip around his knees. 

"Fine," he dismisses the incident and wriggles back into the center of the bed and flings his arms and legs out atop the covers like he thinks himself a feast. "Come here and lay yourself on top of me." 

A low hum curls into the air around his butler and Ciel has a second to spare to name it a /purr/, of all things, before his wholly naked manservant is moving, his superfluous genitalia swinging entrancingly. He stops beside the bed and puts one arm out rather considerately slowly. Ciel's first missive had insisted on it, after all. His quiescent organ had given a half-hearted twitch at the explicit detail the boy had imbued the missive with. Oh, the images his blunt words had inspired! Sebastian had been pitifully grateful he had been reading that letter alone, as some reactions are reflexive within a male-anatomied body. 

His opposite knee lifts and depresses the fabric near Ciel's left ankle. His body lifts into the air with all the grace of a cat and settles above his master with splayed legs, arms framing his master's face. He simply stares down at his lord with a pleasant expression, enjoying the opportunity to reacquaint himself with the look of Ciel's marked iris. His beautiful eyes narrow in short order. 

"What are you dawdling for? You want me to make it an order?" 

The butler's smile widens, but remains soft. "Yes, I rather think you should." 

Ciel huffs, trying to downplay his embarrassment as irritation and rejoins, "Then it's an order. Come down here and lay your body over top of mine!" Sebastian's eyes close and his lips part as Ciel's eye flares, giving the boy an instant headache, but the melting way the demon complies is well worth the discomfort. 

"Yesss my lord," he murmurs, drawing his legs in and folding at the elbows. He places his head to Ciel's right and finds his hands with his own, interlacing them. 

Ciel shudders beneath Sebastian's warmth and his weight, hips tossing up against the demon's firm abdomen. His skin feels like it's too much, like he wants to take it off too and touch the demon's skin with his raw nerves, with his bloody tissues... wants to touch the demon's insides too, wants to rip away all the barriers between them, be they physical or mental... That's what started this. He wanted to get inside the demon as close as he absolutely, possibly, could, so he could know him inside and out, could know him better than his own soul, so that he would have no doubts.

"I want to be /inside you/ Sebastian. I want to make your body /mine/, even more so than it already is. How do I...?" Harsh whispers against hot skin that wouldn't have been audible even two feet away nevertheless pierce Sebastian's consciousness and rip it open to its core.

"I'll show you," comes the nearly-breathless reply. To hear a request as truly naughty as /that/...! How far indeed his little master has fallen to be here with him now! "My little master. My fallen angel," he adds in a whisper, his nose nuzzling at the shell of Ciel's ear. 

Ciel shudders again (he refuses to think of it as trembling), and twitches his hands against his butler's hold. 

Sebastian moves, then, rolling them over in place in one swift motion that leaves Ciel's hands pressing his down against the mattress, stretched over his head, putting their faces closer together. Sebastian leans forward and places a kiss to the base of Ciel's chin, but no more. 

"Now," he murmurs, drawing his powerful legs up between Ciel's, making the earl blush as they slide against the thin skin. With a feat of gymnastics any human would be hard-pressed to imitate, Sebastian sucessfully pulls his legs up between Ciel's and wraps them around the younger's waist. 

"Here," he gasps, a little breathless as he clutches Ciel's hips to him by digging in his heels. "Put it...in my entrance," he huffs, circling his hips now against Ciel's half-formed erection. 

"Entrance? Where?" Ciel questions bluntly, certain his very male servant has no hole like a woman. 

"Find it with your fingers. And remember, Ciel, I do not eat. So it is quite clean." 

"Clean??" Ciel nearly falls upon Sebastian's chest in shock. "/What/ is..." Then the demon's words dawn on him and his blush is utterly adorable. "/What?/ That is, I, I can't /believe/--" 

"When a demon has been around as long as I have, there are a few things one learns." 

"Such as, my prick can apparently 'enter' your arsehole??" Ciel nearly shouts, pulling his hands away from Sebastian's and kneeling up. He slides one hand down the inside of Sebastian's thigh and easily locates the 'entrance' by the give of the skin towards that point when he pushes. 

"Yessss master. Put your fingers inside, please." He pants so prettily, and Ciel has never heard that word fall from his butler's lips like that, so he swallows his incredulity and does so. It's divine. The flesh sucks in the two fingers he presents to it without preamble or fuss. It's wet and Ciel doesn't stop to think whether it's the result of some impressive forethought or demonic corner-cutting in regards to 'doing things the hard way' as he did with the clothes earlier - it's wet and tight and it throbs and when Sebastian moans for more, Ciel puts in a third finger and a fourth shortly after that. 

Sebastian lets out a heartfelt groan and Ciel's throbbing organ hardens further. "Move them," he grits out, hands still thrown over his head in an animalistic gesture of submission. "In and out, and in circles," he adds, not sure if Ciel would 'move them' correctly without the additional instruction. 

Ciel slowly pistons his hand in and out, fingers almost immediately cramping in the tight but forgiving space. When he applies the 'in circles' bit, he nearly startles as Sebastian's entrance tightens then slackens and seems to get hotter with the demon's false blood. 

"In farther," he pants, stretching his legs back toward his chest to give his master a better view. Ciel manages to slide his hand in to the base of his thumb and nearly cries at the sensation of so much heat and skin and this is exactly what he had been asking for when he told Sebastian of his impossible wish to melt their bodies together, he just hadn't /known/.... how close to being inside Sebastian he could get. 

"Can you try to add your thumb, my lord?" The title was quite jarring and Ciel closes his mouth with an audible 'bop' and examines the stretched-wide skin of Sebastian's entrance and his own, demon-slick hand. 

"Yes, I'll... I'll try," he replies, a little shakily. Sebastian doesn't mock it, for which Ciel is eternally grateful (for 20 seconds). 

/Perhaps he thinks his own voice is no point for mocking comparison,/ Ciel muses as he draws his four fingers back and presses forward again with his thumb. Sebastian heaves for breath as he struggles to relax his entrance and Ciel can feel it flutter, like a muscle, as he does, and then it's done. His entire right hand is /inside/ Sebastian, is /inside/ that living, pulsing heat. He suddenly wonders, if the demon said he doesn't eat... 

Ciel arches forward, casually pressing Sebastian's right leg closer to the man's body, and murmurs, "How far in can it go?" He resists the sudden, inexplicable urge to /lick off/ the sweat gathering at Sebastian's brow. 

"I... truly don't know, my young lord. Shall we... find out together?" His smile intends to be seductive but the way his eyes are nearly crossing from the pleasure, that /Ciel's hand/ buried /in his arse/ is bringing him, makes the attempt fall flat. 

"Yes... let's," Ciel replies between pants of his own, and absentmindedly lets his hand inside the demon relax. Astonished when he manages it, Ciel immediately sets to stretching the boundaries of Sebastian's passage by fisting, scissoring, and spreading apart his fingers, after being given the warning that a fully-human body would probably not be so durable. 

"Remember, master. I do not feel pain. Bullets cannot kill me. If your over-eager explorations rip any tissues, they will rejoin together almost instantly." He has Ciel try it, but the boy is so unsettled by the feel of Sebastian's blood rushing over his hand, a different viscosity than the lubricating fluid that drips from his walls, that although the demon displays nothing more than slight wince, Ciel refuses to do it again. He feels that miraculous passage soak up the runnier fluid fairly quickly, before it starts to congeal on his fingers. 

Despite his body's promise to take rough treatment with apolmb, Ciel stays cautious as he works his wrist and lower arm into Sebastian's arse, stopping every so often to close a punishing hand around his own erection to keep it from spontaneously erupting in praise to Sebastian's impossibly-perfect bodily form. 

By the time Ciel is having to straighten his elbow to reach further depths, he has propped the man's hips up on his folded knees, sitting slightly sideways for better manueverability, treated to the sight of his butler's cock lolling aginst his leg, drizzling fluid across it aimlessly. Sebastian has hooked his right leg helpfully over Ciel's shoulder to keep it out of the way as he crouches over his butler's groin, rubbing against the underside of his hip from time to time. 

His arm finally buried so far into Sebastian's passage that his elbow touches the stretched, red entrance of it, Ciel makes an impulsive decision and bends over Sebastian's cock, licking at it and sucking on the tip. 

Sebastian's eyes fly open and his heartbeat speeds - Ciel can tell that from the pulsing of the tissues that surround his lower arm. Smiling ever so slightly to himself, Ciel opens his mouth and tries to force the engorged organ inside, not minding his teeth at all. 

Sebastian pulls him off with one hand, making the boy whine before he catches himself, urging him to focus on the head, keep his teeth over his lips, and rub the rest with his hand in tandem. 

Ciel catches on remarkably quickly, at least to the teeth-hiding bit, and Sebastian can do nothing but groan as his arsehole twitches with interest as Ciel simultaneously jerks his arm back and forth subtly within Sebastian's juicy, lined passage. 

"Master, you... Oh, dear Lord Below," he curses softly as the boy picks up the pace with his penetrating arm, lighting up pleasure centers in his body that Sebastian had never known existed before this day - before this boy. 

"My lord," he interjects suddenly, an idea forming in his mind, "Please take your mouth away and jerk my cock hard and I will come." 

"You mean..." Ciel trails off, once his mouth was free, using his left hand to massage the turgid flesh. 

"Yes, yes, like that. Harder!" There was something so visceral about his butler, /begging/, that left Ciel in no fit state to do aught but comply. "Aahhhnng! Yes! Faster, tighter! Yes! Masterrrr.." The title trails off in his mouth like a prayer for salvation as white fluid bursts from the tip of the cock in Ciel's hand, arcing powerfully through the air and leaving long trails on his abdomen. "Yesss... Yes, my lord. Ohh. So very good," Sebastian murmurs hoarsely in the aftermath, Ciel's right arm still buried to the elbow inside of him. For such a completely unique orgasmic experience, Sebastian felt he could afford to indulge his oh-so-obedient contractor. 

"Ciel, pull your arm out. It's time." 

Being addressed by his first name made Ciel's blood run cold, but the gravity of the following statement assauges his outraged pride. Ciel does so, rather slowly, Sebastian thinks, savoring the tissues collapsing around his speared fingers as the inner lubrication sticks to his newly-exposed skin and makes his arm feel cold. "Eugh," he sighs once his hand is fully free, staring at it in disgust. 

"I will be changing the sheets before you sleep in any case, my lord. Why not wipe it on the blankets?" Eyebrows rising at the idea of his always-proper butlter suggesting he do such a thing to the innocent bedclothes, Ciel nonetheless complies and does feel better afterwards.

"Now, put that hand around your prick - remember, it's really rather clean, all things considered - and guide yourself into me." 

Ciel's brows draw together and he replies, "That won't feel like much to you, will it? After my whole arm inside you?" 

"Oh, it's nothing, my young master. I have already had my release. Really, by all societal accounts, you should have had yours /first/, but I believe you enjoyed the game regardless?" Ciel's face heats, and he has gotten too distracted to remember to feel shame as it does so, which is all the answer, and more, Sebatian was looking for. 

Sebastian's right hand comes up and caresses Ciel's face, incongruously gentle for the setting. "This time now is for your pleasure, my lord. I humbly insist you use my body to sate your own desires as thoroughly as you have sated mine." 

Ciel closes his eyes at the touch, even nuzzles into it a little, and exhales in affirmation as it slides away. He shuffles, putting his hips in proper alignment and bracing himself with his left hand beside his butler's torso. Clamping a punishingly tight fist around his much smaller prick, Ciel's fist presses up against Sebastian's entrance, with insufficient pressure to enter him this time. Sebastian has one dizzy second to wonder if it is possible for Ciel to bury his fist and cock inside him at the same time, and before contemplation of the angles leads him to abandon the idea, Ciel's little prick is sliding inside.

To his great surprise, Sebastian's worked-open passage is actually /tight/ around him as he pushes in, the barest flare of his cockhead posing no difficulty to entrance. It's such a smooth slide, that inner lubrication still in copious evidence, and Ciel has to admit, it is so different to put his /cock/ inside Sebastian, almost like night and day. With his hand, he could appreciate the warmth and the slick, but with this incredibly sensitive part... He shudders as he bottoms out, gives a lusty cry and drops his head, arm shaking. 

Sebastian encourages him to put his other hand on the mattress for support, and though he does, it is not enough, and his arms shudder more violently and he collapses atop Sebastian's chest, which the still-basking demon finds more endearing than perhaps any false show of strength. Ciel makes an inarticulate noise of disgust at his weakness and shifts his legs behind himself, bracing with his knees. He picks his head up, trying to muster up a glare at Sebastian's smiling, indulgent expression, but doesn't manage it completely, as his mouth remains open and panting, lips wet with saliva that Sebastian wishes he could lick away. Ciel does it himself and breaks eye contact then, muttering, "Right then," curling his hands around Sebastian's absurdly-well-outlined hip bones and heaving himself forward. 

It doesn't do much since he's already completely buried inside Sebastian's passage and the demon gives him just a small suggestion. "In and out. Like with your arm." 

Ciel's face burns red again but he complies, pulling his hips back slightly and pressing forward again. Sebastian gives a pleasured sigh, which makes Ciel's mouth drop open slightly. Panting again at the truly astounding picture his butler makes, spread out naked and moaning on his bed, Ciel grips his demon's hips harder and slides out and in again. 

Sebastian moans, drawing a similar grunt from Ciel, and when he adds, "Faster, Ciel," the boy is gone, tossing his skinny hips forward, head dropping farther and farther forward with each thrust until his forehead rests on Sebastian's chest, breaths puffing hot against his clavicle. The demon wraps his arms around his charge's back and hikes his hips up higher for easier access. 

In the silence broken only by hot pants and hissed encouragements, Ciel thrusts and humps and wriggles his way to orgasm atop his contracted demonic slave, who does nothing but hold him and let him breathe in the aftermath. 

Once the little lord has the presence of mind to roll off of his butler and mutter something about changing the sheets, Sebastian slides off the bed and summons his clothes back onto his body in an instant, making the boy glare at him again. With nothing by an enigmatic smile, as fake and frequent as any the butler wears when deferring to the boy in polite company, Sebastian places one gloved hand on his black heart and offers a suggestion. 

"My Lord, as it is very late and you appear to be so very exhausted from the events of the day..." Ciel rolls his eye, having closed the right one out of habit, "might I suggest a bit more expeditious method to preparing for bed?" 

"What're you on about?" Ciel mutters, face half-smushed against his pillow. 

"The sheets still need to be cleaned, my lord." Ciel just grunts at him, neither confirming or denying that fact. "Do I have your permission to do so... expeditiously?" 

"You mean cheating with magic or whatever it is you do?" Sebastian closes his eyes when he smiles then. 

"Something like that, my lord." 

Ciel heaves a great sigh and rolls over to show his back to his servant. "Very /well./ Just this once. But don't go making a habit out of cheating like that." 

"Absolutely not, my lord." 

"And quit with the title, will you? I mean, just for tonight." 

His eyes glow a fiery red when he opens them to behold his charge. "As you wish... /Ciel./" 

Certain his demon is going to take advantage of his weakness to hearing his name spoken in that tone, Ciel orders him to hurry it up and get out of his rooms. 

"And Sebastian?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Do remember... to forget." 

"If that is what my lord wishes," he replies rather evasively. 

"It is," Ciel insists, glaring over his shoulder to ensure the waning light is coming from Sebastian carrying the candelabra with him as he leaves. 

"Then sleep well, my dear master." Ciel almost wants to tell him that he /will/, thank you very much, just to spite him, but he's not sure that would work, so he simply wriggles deeper under the covers and shuts his eyes. 

The light disappears, and Ciel drops off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> written 16th of oct 2014. HUZZAH, another fic with a proper ending!! It's kind of id-fic-like, I feel. All the tropes thrown in and no sassing or resistance on Sebastian's part is kind of OOC, but it's perfect for their size-difference dynamic.


End file.
